Tower of Life and Freedom
by RainbowFrenchFries
Summary: I'm not sure if this should be marked as a crossover, but this is a BatFamily version of Tangled! It is not the exact story line, but it follows along. I've never done anything like this; so I'm not sure what I should do. But I hope you enjoy seeing the Bat!Fam as characters from Tangled! :p T or language.
1. Chapter 1

"_This is the story of how I died… Nah, I'm just fucking with you. This story isn't even about me. It's about a boy, named Dick Grayson, and it starts with some grown ass man, dressing as a Bat every night. Fuckin' weird right? Anyway, this Batman guy ruled the night and people loved him for some goddamn reason. He was given the name, The Dark Knight. Well, this Knight had stumbled upon a small child who had recently lost his parents. He took him in and that little twat baby face loser became his Robin. No one really knew who he was, but nearly everyone loved his looks. Mostly capturing the attention of women. Crazy right? Women, falling for like a one year old baby. Fuckin' people these days, I swear. On the day of his arrival, the Dark Knight released thousands of bats into the air to celebrate. God, how many bats can one guy even have? I barely see like two if I'm lucky. Well, one night, while the Batman slept, someone slipped into the house and stole his little Robin. Slade Wilson, a man no one really knew had taken the child from under that point nose, and hid him away. No one knew his motives for taking the boy 'cause I mean what good is a baby. All it does is cry, eat all of your food and cry some more. Don't even get me started on what comes out of that thing. Although, he did have beautiful ocean like eyes… So I've heard! I'm not gay or anything, jeeze, calm down there…" _

"_Slade took the small child and raised him as his own, telling him that his little Robin couldn't go outside ever. When Dick asked why, he was given the same answer… There were people out there who would steal him away, I find it rather ironic really… Since Slade was the man who stole him. But even if he wasn't allowed to go outside, the tower he was locked away in couldn't hide everything forever. Each year, Dick awoke to the sounds of wings and small noises. He always snuck to the window to watch the bats swarm the skies; not knowing that the reason they were sent out was for him. To guide him home back to his Batman…"_

A small little bird hopped out onto the window seal, chirping softly as it frantically looked around before flying into the flower pot, burying itself under the leaves. The Robin ruffled his feathers and peered out between the green leaves as the wooden doors swung open.

"Aha!"

Dick grinned and held onto the window doors, looking both ways before letting go, putting his elbow on the ledge. The blue eyes closed and he gave a quiet fake sigh, looking off up at the blue sky.

"Well, I guess Timmy isn't out here."

The now seventeen year old said, putting his arms behind his back, walking back into the shadows. Not being able to see anymore made the little bird cheep and he jumped out, ruffling his feathers before Dick jumped up again and caught him.

"Got you! That's thirty for me and four for you. What should we do now, Tim?"

He grinned brightly and set the bird down on his shoulder, crossing his arms on the ledge, looking out over the green grass. Again, Tim chirped and jumped off of his shoulder, flying just above his head, going out further.

"You know I can't, besides, I like it in here, and so do you. It's not that bad, come on!"

Tim fluffed his feathers and squawked, following Dick back inside the tower walls. He sat on his head, burying himself in the black hair. The teenager threw a rope over the hook on the wall, grabbing both sides, he pulled it down so the sun shined in the dark tower. He ran across the room and grabbed leaped onto another rope, swinging himself onto the banisters. He walked across, putting his arms behind his back so he could balance.

"Seven in the morning it's time for training,"

Dick said to Tim, then let the bird fly off of his shoulder; flipping himself forward so he was walking on his hands. He smiled to himself, his legs hanging above his head as he pushed himself off and stuck the landing; his hands going in the air. He smirked and looked to the bird that was flying above him.

"By the time I'm done with that, it's about seven fifteen, so I read a book, or maybe two or three. Heck, I'll read some more!"

He hung upside down, flipping through the books pages before he dropped down and sat on the ground. Dick put his hands in his lap and he picked up another book, reading it. By the time he finished, he got up and went to the clock, crossing his arms. Huffing out some air, he blew up his bangs.

"Timmy… When do you think my life will really begin? I want to go out and see the world…"

Dick walked over to the window, leaning out of it.

"But Father says that I can't just yet… Tomorrow night, I'll be eighteen and the bats will fill the skies once more… Then maybe Father will let me out to explore the world I've been kept away from. Surely he will, at least to let me see those bats up close."


	2. Chapter 2

Red Hood slid down the roof of the castle, using his arms to keep himself balanced. Just before reaching the end, he jumped onto the roof of a tower, sliding around the side. He jumped again and grasped the side of the tall tower, leaning to the side; looking out over the large kingdom. The deadpanned face curled up into a small smirk.

"Wow, I could get used to a view like this.."

He said out loud, giving a content sigh.

"Hood, come on. Let's get this over with."

"Wait, give me a second." He inhaled. "Yep, I'm used to it." Red Hood put his hands on his hips and he smirked, and then turned around. "Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job, and you can buy your own castle."

Black Mask said with a smirk, walking over to Red Hood and grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking him over. Black Mask had a rope tied around Red's waist and he was lowered into the keep where directly under him sat the cowl of the Batman. As he was lowered, he kept silent and he grabbed it, stuffing it into the satchel around his waist.

Nearly being dropped by Black Mask, he cursed quietly; a guard heard and turned around.

"Hey wait!"

Red Hood just waved as he was pulled out and ran off. The three, including a thug, ran down to the streets, passing through the small crowds of people as they headed towards the woods for a free escape.

"The sights we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!"

Dick sat on the bottom of the stairs, lightly sketching the robin sitting on his knee. He smiled softly to himself and he looked back to the parchment, finishing up his sketch before he heard his father.

"Dick, throw down a rope."

"Hide here, Tim.."

Dick whispered softly and he got up, placing the bird on the mantel, behind the curtain. He then went to the window and threw down the rope for him to climb. When he did, he looked at him and put his arms behind his back, rocking on his heels.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Father, I was wondering if I could, you know…"

"No, I don't. Right now, you're annoying me. Either get on with it, or don't."

The teenager frowned and he scrunched up his face.

"Stop doing that."

Slade flicked Dick's nose and walked past him, pulling off the black and orange mask. He ignored Dick for the time being and sat down, putting his arms behind his head.

"Father… I was wondering, if, tomorrow, my birthday… I could go and see the bats."

"Those aren't Bats, Dick. Those are birds."

"No they aren't! They aren't even close to birds!"

Dick moved in front of him and he looked at him.

"They only come out on my birthday every year! Only on my birthday and I've studied birds, they aren't the same. I mean, they look the same, but they clearly aren't. I just really want to go see them in person, father! Please, I'll be eighteen and I think that's the proper age to leave the tower."

Slade suddenly stood up and he grabbed Dick by the shoulders, causing the younger to cringe and flinch away a little. Instead of striking him, he held him close to his body and he hugged him. Dick stood quietly before he hugged him back, his arms wrapping around him.

"Dick… You remember why I keep you in this tower?"

"Yes… The world is a scary place, and you keep me here away from anyone who would hurt me… But, father, I'm ready. I've trained literally all of my life with the hope that I could go outside…"

Dick's eyes closed as Slade brought his hands up, expecting to be hit, he turned his face away. Instead, hands ran through the soft black hair and he heard a faint sigh. Slade held the back of his son's head, and then cupped his face in his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The world out there doesn't like you. To them, you're a freak with swords. They will want to hurt you, Dick… People are cruel. They have diseases and they burn anything that is different. Just think of what they will do to you."

"But, father..."

"I knew that one day you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet, trust me pet. Daddy knows best."

His hands slid off of Dick's face, and he turned to the window, shutting the wood doors, then the curtain. Dick stood in the middle of the tower, surrounded by the darkness. He looked in the direction of the footsteps and he held onto his sides. Dick frowned and he went to the window before he ran into Slade's chest.

"Daddy knows best, take it from your father. It's a scary world out there. Daddy knows best, one way or another. Something will go wrong, I sweeeaaar. Ruffians, thugs, Poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals and snakes..."

Slade held up a candle to his face, standing in front of Dick.

"The Batman!"

"No!"

"Yes! Men with sharp swords, also large bugs."

Slade grabbed the mopped and pushed Dick with it, causing him to fall over. Next thing the teenager knew, his father was lying on the ground next to him with his arm over his head.

"Stop no more, you'll just upset me!"

He was up on his feet again and moving around in the dark. Dick sat there and pulled his knees to his chest, sitting by the candle on the ground. He looked around before being pulled up.

"Daddy's right here, daddy will protect you, Dick here's what I suggest… Skip the drama, stay with Daddy… Daddy knows best."

Dick lit a match and went to some candles, lighting them one by one; only to have them be blown out by his father.

"Take it from your father, on your own you won't survive. They'll eat you up alive! I'm just saying, 'cause I wove you, daddy's here to help you, all I have his one request…."

Dick ran towards him and hugged into his chest, burying his face, Slade pet Dick's hair softly and he held him.

"Richard… Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

The teenager stared up at him shortly before he looked down and blew air out of his nose.

"Yes father.."

"I love you, very much, Dick.."

"I love you more…"

"I love you most… Don't forget it, you'll regret it… Daddy… Knows best."

With that, Slade turned away and grabbed the basket, as well as the rope, tightening it before he slid down to the ground outside.

"I'll see you in a bit, my little bird."

"I'll just be here…"

Dick sighed quietly, leaning against the window pane, his arm supporting his head. He frowned and watched him leave before he put on a fake smile when his father waved goodbye.

Red Hood and Black Mask ran through the forest, Black Mask running past the tree with their wanted posters on it. He kept running while Red Hood stopped to take a break against the tree. He looked up and he gasped, quickly grabbing the paper, ripping it from the tree.

"No, no, no this is really, really bad!"

"What?"

"They just can't get my hood right!"

"Who cares.."

"Well that's easy for you to say… You look amazing…"

Red Hood looked back when he heard the neighing of a horse. He gasped, running off with Black Mask. The two slid to a stop when they reached a cliff above them. Black Mask looked at him and then back towards the sounds of horses.

"Alright, okay, uh, give me a boost and I'll pull you up!"

"Give me the satchel first…"

"What? After all we've been through, you don't trust me?" Black mask didn't flinch, glaring at him. "Ouch.."

Red Hood removed the satchel and handed it over, then was given a quick boost up to the ledge. He jumped up and he pulled himself to his knees, turning around when he heard Black Mask talking.

"Alright, Hood, now pull me up!"

"Sorry, I would, but, my hands are full!"

Red Hood stuck out the satchel and smirked, before standing and running off.

"Hooooooood!"

Red Hood cursed and slid in the dirt, running in a different direction as he saw the palace guards riding on the horses.

"Receive that satchel at any cost!"

The palace guards chased after him, the black steed racing ahead of the two others. As Red Hood ran, he slid under the root of a tree where four arrows hit and he looked at them, then back at the guard. Without any further interruptions, he ran again, jumping through a tree.

The black horse followed and kept gaining on the criminal, the rider petting the short black hair.

"We've got him now, Damian!"

Damian neighed and kept charging at Red Hood. Hood jumped and grabbed a vine hanging from a tree, swinging around the tree and ended up kicking the rider off of Damian. He grabbed the veins and snapped them against his neck to make him run faster. Damian suddenly stopped, nearly sending Red Hood flying. He groaned and kicked his legs some.

"Come on, stupid horse! Go! Onward! Forward! Come on!"

The horse snorted and he looked back at him before spotting the satchel. Red Hood saw him and he yanked it away, yelling no as he tried to grab it.

"No, let go of it!"

Red Hood growled and pulled it back before the two accidentally shot it off the edge of the cliff. The two glanced at each other before they both ran for it. Damian grabbed him by his boot and threw him to the ground, running past before he was tripped. The horse snorted and got up, pushing Red Hood back down and walked across the tree, stumbling as Red Hood jumped on him again, shoving him backward.

The Hood fell and he clung desperately onto the dead tree, moving quickly underneath it so Damian couldn't trample his hands. He reached out for the satchel and grabbed it just before it fell. He laughed up at the horse before he froze, hearing a breaking sound.

"Oh no…."

The trees roots gave in under the weight of the horse and the two were sent down the hill. Damian slid across the grass and popped up, looking around for the criminal he was set out to find. He stuck his nose to the ground and began sniffing to try and track him down.

As he passed, Red Hood snuck away from his current position behind a rock, falling through the hanging vines to a new hide away from the horse. Hearing him coming, he quickly got up and hid again, waiting for him to pass. Damian neighed and ran off in a different direction, leaving Red Hood alone.

He took in a deep breath and he sighed, placing the satchel back on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing the giant tower. He looked up at it and walked forward, whispering softly to himself.

Quickly, he ran over and used two arrows to climb up the side of the tower, reaching the top as fast as possible. He jumped in and shut the wooden doors to the window and gave a heavy sigh, trying to catch his breath. Pulling the satchel off, he smirked to himself.

"Alone at last—"

Before he could catch a glance at his new property, he was knocked out cold, hitting the ground. Dick stood a little away from him and he picked up the book about bats, holding it to his chest, backing away again. He slowly came back and nudged him with his foot; checking to see if he was still alive or not.

Curious, Dick kneeled down next to him and he pulled back the hood and tilted his head. When the green eyes opened he squeaked and he hit him with the book again; falling backwards. He huffed and stood back up, trying to pick him up.

With the bigger man's dead weight on him, Dick collapsed and was slightly crushed under him. He groaned and crawled out, pushing him towards the wardrobe. He tried to push him into it, but failed. Dick attempted to pick him back up, succeeding, he pushed him into the closet and he tried to close the doors, frowning when his legs got in the way. Dick pulled him out, then shoved him back in correctly; leaning against the doors with a heavy sigh. He moved off of them and he brought up a chair, propping it against the door.

"Okay… I've got a person, in my closet…" A small pause. "I've got a person in my closet! Haha! Wait till Father hears about this! Then he'll let me out for sure! I can handle my own!"

Dick gloated to himself in the mirror, putting his hand on his hip. He glanced to the left and saw the brown satchel on the floor where it had dropped. Curious, he turned around and kneeled down picking up the dark cowl. He held it in front of him, looking it over.

"Tim, what do you think this is?"

The robin chirped and flapped its wings; flying around it. Dick put his hand on his jaw and looked over the cowl, before looking at himself in the mirror. Slowly, he lifted it and pulled it over his head, staring at himself.

Tim sat on the mirror in front of Dick and watched him before chirping softly. Dick frowned and he quickly pulled it off hearing his father calling him. He stuffed the cowl into the satchel and stuffed that into the vase next to him, running to the window throwing the rope down again.

"I have a big surprise for you!"

"I do too!"

"I bet my surprise is bigger!"

"I seriously doubt it…"


End file.
